


Cuidando niños

by bea3005



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea3005/pseuds/bea3005
Summary: Asami y Akihito encuentran un niño perdido mientras dan un paseo por un centro comercial de Tokio.  Asami quiere entregarlo a la asitente social y Akihito cuidarlo mientras encuentran a sus padres. Akihito gana la discusión como le irá a Asami eso de cuidar niños.





	Cuidando niños

Asami y Akihito estaban dando un paseo en uno de los centros comerciales mas caros de Tokio, destras de ellos Kirishima y Suoh vigilaban el perimetro. Akihito estaba enfadado con Asami por que este no le había permitido salir a hacer una entrevista a uno de los hombres mas famosos del momento. Dicho hombre era famosos por ser dueño de una multinacional de gran prestigio y era un resumen de su vida de cómo había empezado hasta lo que llego a ser la multinacional. Era una entrevista que le iba a ayudar en su carrera pero no Asami dijo que era peligroso ya que este era su rival. Por eso estaban en el centro comercial Asami dijo que se lo compensaría iendo a comprarle una nueva cámara. Mientras los dos caminaban Asami no se fijo en un niño de unos tres años que iba corriendo hacía el por lo que tropezó. Esto provocó que el niño se cayerá y empezará a llorar.

\- Asami, bruto mira por donde andas. Hola, pequeño estás bien no te hiciste daño?

\- No señor pero el hombre malo se puso en medio y me tiró.

\- Hombre malo, yo. Si eres tu que ibas corriendo por donde no debes!

\- Asami es un niño no le grites vas a hacer que lloré más. Donde estan tus papas?

\- No se, estabamos entrando y cuando me dí cuenta no estaban.

-Que te parece si vienes con nosotros y vamos al centro de seguridad para que busquen a tus papas.

\- Vale.

El niño cogío la mano de Akihito y se fueron juntos hacía el centro de seguridad. El pequeño se dio la vuelta y le echo la lengua a Asami.

\- Kirishima.

\- Si señor?

\- Dame una pistolo tengo que matar a un crío muy espabilidado. Ya estaba Akihito enfadado conmigo y ahora aparecé este niño a cabrearlo más.

\- Lo siento, señor pero no creo que esa sea la solución Akihito-sama se enfadaría mucho más con usted si lo hiciera.

\- Pues que sugieres que haga Kirishima.

\- Señor yo creo que lo mejor es sonrreír dejar el niño con los guardias de seguridad para que busquen se sus padres y nos olvidamos.

\- Tienes razón Suoh así quedo bien y Akihito no se mosquea. Pero como ese crío me vuelva a echar la lengua se la corto.

\- Calmese señor, sólo es un niño.

Mientras Asami y sus dos hombres discutián sobre lo que hacer con el niño llegaron al centro de seguridad. Allí Akihito explicó la situación y el niño dio su nombre y edad. El niño se llamaba Kazuo Takehito y tenía cuatro años. Lamaron a los padres de Takehito por los altavoces del centro pero estos no aparecián. Había pasado ya una hora y media y los padres seguian sin venir. Los guardias llamaron a la policía y a un asistente social para hacerse cargo del niño y de la busca de los padres. Con todo el ajetreo el niño comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Akihito enseguida lo cogio y empezó a intentar calmarlo. A la llegada de los policías el niño sólo le dijo el apellido de sus padre pero no sabía donde vivían o un número de contacto por lo que decidieron que se quedaría en un horfanato mientras buscaban a los padres. A  Akihito no le gusto la idea por lo que miró a Asami y le hizó señas para que fueran a hablar en privado.

\- Asami no podeos cuidar al niño mientras buscan a sus padres?

\- No absolutamente no.

\- Que pena es lo que vamos a hacer. Ya que tu no me dejaste ir a esa entrevista nos vamos a ofrecer de voluntarios para cuidar a Takehito-kun mientras buscan a sus padres.

\- Dirás vas por que yo no planeo participar.

\- No mas en concreto vas. Yo tengo que trabajar mañana por lo que tu serás su niñero.

\- Ni se te ocurra Akihito.

\- No te preocupes posiblemente serán unos días como mucho no creo que tarden mucho en encontrar los padres.

Akihito no le dio tiempo a Asami volver a protestar ya que dio la vuelta para ir a hablar con la asitenta social. Esta aceptño enseguida ya que había avisado al orfanato pero esté no tenía sitio por lo que no sabía donde dejar al niño.  Asami al ver estos suspiró y le pidio a Kirishima que cogiera lo necesarío para hacerse cargo de un crío durante unos días. Akihito llego con Takehito en el colo. El niño ya estaba medio dormido por lo que decidieron irse de retirada. Subieron al coche y se fueron al departamento. Al llegar al piso Takehito ya estaba dormido por lo que lo acostarón en la habitación de invitados y ellos se fueron a su habitación a descansar. Ya era tarde y Akihito tuvo que madrugar al día siguiente. Asami se alegro de que el día terminará ya que nada terminó como el esperaba. Lo que iba a ser una noche romantica y pasión paso a ser a uno noche y unos días de encargarse de un niño que ni siquiera era suyo. Cuando encontrará a los padres les iba a pedir que atarán a su hijo con una correa.

Al día siguiente Akihito se levantó para irse a la sesión de fotos. Antes de irse dejo el desayuno preparado para Asami y Takehito y salió rápidamente. De ahí a media hora Asami se despertó con un niño pequeño mirandolo.

\- Que quieres enano?

\- No soy jun enano tengo cuatro añor y tengo hambre señor malo.

\- No llames así me llamo Asami entendido. 

Asami se levanto y fue a la cocina en la mesa estaba el desayuno para los dos por lo que calentó y se pusierón a desayunar. Al acabar Asami le puso la telivisión al niño y se fue a su habitación a acabar unos papeles que tenía pendientes. El pequeño Takehito enseguida se aburrió de ver la telivisión por lo que se puso a buscar algo para hacer. Se puso a buscar por todos los cajones pero solos encontraba papeles escritos y nada entretenido para hacer. En ese momento se fijo en un boli que había encima de la mesa. Lo cogío y decidio decorar esos papeles tan aburridos que sólo tenían palabras. Sin saberlo claro está que esos papeles eran los informes que Asami había acabado la noche anterior para que Kirishima los cogirta hoy para llevar a la empresa. Takehito enseguida se aburrío de "decorar" los papeles por lo que enseguida busco otros sitios donde pintar. Las parede blancas de la cocina parecían ser una muy buena opción. Después de acabar de pintar se fijo que sus manitas estaban sucias por lo que fue al baño al lavarse las manos. En este abrió el grifo y empezó a echar jabón en las manos, pusó en tapón para quele fuera más facil lavarselas y se las froto muy bien.  Se secó las manos y cogio varios rollos de papel higienico. En su cumpleaños hacía unos meses sus padres le dejaran lanzar los rollos por toda la casa para jugar y había sido muy divertido. Cerró la puerta del baño y se fue. Empezó a lanzar todos los rollos por todos los lados y cuando los acobó miro a su alrededor. El sofa estaba cubierto algunos trozos incluso estaban enganchados en las lamparás. Como había trabajado mucho tenía hambre por lo que peto en el cuarto de Asami para pedirle comida. Este como estaba muy ocupado le dijo que cojiera lo que quisiera en la cocina, Takehito empezó abrir cajones, en algunos había cuchillos pero su madre le había dicho que no podía cogerlos por lo que los dejo. Al abrir en siguiente armario encontro una bolsa y pensó que eran patatillas. Al interntarla abrir la rompío y un montón de harina se esparcio por la cocina. Al no encontrar nada decidío volver a preguntarle al hombre malo.

\- Señor no encuentro nada para comer.

Asami suspiro y levnato la vista de los papeles. Al hacerlo vio a un Takehito lleno de harina preocupado se levantó y salio de su cuarto a ver que había pasado. El salón estaba cubierot de papel higienico y dibujos por todas las paredes en suelo había un mogollón de hojas. Enseguida identifico las hojas como el informe que había acabado el día anterior. Empezó a recogerlo enseguida, estaban casi todas pintarrajeadas al acercarse al baño noto que el suelo estaba mojado y del baño salia agua. Abrío la puerta del baño y vio el grifo abierto. Despues de cerrarlo fue a la cocina para ver si el desastre habia llegado hasta alli. Al entrar la vio cubierta de harina. Parecía que por su casa había pasado un huracán. Miró el reloj y se fijo que sólo había pasado una hora. Como un crío tan pequeño podía causar tanto caos. En eso sono el timbre por lo que le pidio  a Kazuo que no se moviera y fue a abrir.

\- Asami-sama vengo a por el informe que hay que entregar hoy.

\- Espera 

\- Aún no le acabaste?!

\- No esta acabado pero entra y lo comprenderás.

Kirishima muy extrañado entro y cuando vio el desaster y al pequeño Takehito con una cara de soy  un niño bueno se empezó a reír. 

\- No me diga que dejo al niño sólo

\- Si por que?

\- Por que esto es lo que pasa si dejas un niño sólo durante mucho tiempo.

-Pero si sólo fue una hora. Por suerte el informe puedo volver a imprimirlo.

En eso sonó el telefóno, Asami lo cogio y vio que era Akihito que lo habian llamado diciendo que ya encontrarón a los padres de Takehito y que lo recogían en el centro en media hora. Asami cogio al niño y le cambio la ropa y lo limpio. Mientras salía por la puerta le pidio a Kirishima que arriglará todo este desastre. Nada más llegar al centro los padres del niño lo corrierón a coger a su hijo. Parece ser que la madre se había desmayado mientras iba con el niño pero nadie se de cuenta de este por lo que no supieron que faltaba hasta esta mañana cuando el padre llegó de un viaje y la madre despertó. Ambos padres le agradecieron a Asami por hacerse cargo de su hijo y se fueron.

\- No ves cómo no fue tan malo Asami.

\- Ya veremos cuando llegues a casa y la mires.

Al llegar al apartamento y ver el desastre Akhito se pusó a reír sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado.

\- Ahora ya sabes lo que no hacer para la próxima.

\- Que quieres decir con próxima?

\- Para la semana se quedan los gemelos de un amigo por una semana no te acuerdas.

En ese momento Asami solo se fue y cerró la puerta del cuarto para la semana iba a hacer jornada intensiva y no podría hacerse cargo de ningún niño.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste este pequeño One-Shot. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y no estoy segura si me quedo muy bien el caracter de Asami.


End file.
